Mark
Overview Mark (born Miles Parker) is a supporting character and a contestant in the social experiment called The Game. He is a skilled medic, a genius, and is especially secretive about his plans. Appearance Mark is structurally tall and lanky. He has pale skin, dark brown hair, and cold, light blue eyes. Character Mark is intelligent, calm, and antisocial. His many great assets in particular include his skills as a medic/doctor, his sheer genius, and his ability to remain collected and calm in the face of obstacles and unfavorable situations. However, others often perceive him to be cold, overly secretive, and arrogant. Mark is able to quickly make decisions and is absolute in doing so; he is also capable of being quite argumentative about his plans, as he believes and usually knows he is correct. He is also experienced with guns, being able to detect whether or not a gun is loaded simply by holding it. He is also gifted in sniping, though he rarely used a gun throughout the course of The Game. Mark's genius is also formidable in his knowledge of medicine and his brilliance in mathematics. Mark was also successfully able to devise a way out of the game. He has a certain degree of pride, and can easily patronize others in the midst of a disagreement. Despite being stiff in his objectives, Mark's underlying motives are heroic and caring. He views his allies as his family, and will go any length to save them. Nevertheless, he also believes it to be his duty to treat the sick and wounded (as a doctor), regardless of their allegiance, background, etc. Relationships Blythe- Mark first detested Blythe for her rambunctious and unintelligent behavior during The Game. After being repeatedly electrocuted and tortured during a game of laser tag in The Game, Mark revealed his wounds after Blythe had followed him to the water fountain. After seeing Mark in one of his most vulnerable moments, Blythe promised not to let the others know of what he had endured. Mark is also subject to frequently having his hair pat by Blythe. Mark had also earned Blythe's trust the most out of the others in the alliance. He even was able to detect and psychoanalyze Blythe's mask, redefining it as 'contacts.' The finals moments before the escape from The Game, Blythe had attempted to shoot Quinn, who had threatened the success of Mark's master plan. Mark also shares his past with Blythe. His relationship with Blythe is the closest out of all the others in the alliance. Quinn- Mark was often annoyed and frustrated with Quinn due to their clashing opinions and ideas. Upon treating Laura, Quinn immediately grew impatient with Mark's cold, methodological handling of Laura. The verbal and passive-aggressive dispute between the two began over an argument regarding the exchange of certain resources for information. Mark was also reluctant to join Quinn's alliance. He tested Quinn's ability to fire a gun, and although she had failed, Mark accepted Quinn's offer into her alliance. Mark had always been aware of Quinn's distrust of him throughout The Game. It was not until after their escape from The Game did Quinn realize Mark's true intentions. Lior- Mark had initially believed Lior was an enemy upon their first encounter. Although Mark had attacked and wounded Lior's ability to walk (after demanding the treasure of the round to be handed over), Quinn was able to inform Mark of Lior's entry into the alliance. However, Mark was responsible for saving Lior's life several times during The Game. Mark had expertly and repeatedly cared for Lior's life until every fiber of his being became invested in keeping his ally alive. After Lior's responsibilities of being the High Deity were lifted, Mark worked closely with his patient to formulate a way out of The Game. Past Mark was born Miles Parker into a middle-class family. He was the elder child of a younger sister and brother. His father was a lazy man who preferred to stay at home and sleep rather than support his family. His mother worked in pyrotechnics. Mark went to AUTS boys (studying medicine) and was childhood friends with Blythe. The two of them worked for an old lady and cared for her many pet birds. Frustrated at being paid with baked goods instead of real money, Mark lightly commented that he had wanted her death. After Blythe took his comment seriously and killed the old lady (despite Mark's effort to save the lady), he was incorrectly suspected of murder and taken to court. Mark had convinced Blythe to testify against him as witness. He had convinced Blythe by stating that he would be brought back to life after being executed beneath the death penalty. However, Mark was instead declared criminally insane and sentenced to life in an asylum. He remained in the asylum until The Game. Category:Characters